


Coffee for Two

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe AU, Cat owner haruka, Chef Haru, Coffee, M/M, Makoto being a cutie, Makoto is starting out as an author, author Makoto, somehow an unintentional cat cafe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't you rather have some coffee since it's the morning after all?" Haru asked one day.</p>
<p>"Ah...well...coffee isn't really my thing, every time I have some, it's either too bitter or too sweet, my taste buds are very sensitive when it comes to bitter and sweet things," the customer said.</p>
<p>That was when Haru knew he needed to make the perfect cup of coffee for this handsome customer before he collapses on the street for only drinking tea, and it's not because he has a bit of a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest with you....this story...I have no idea what I'm doing. Sure I have winged it with my other stories many times, but even then, I already have an idea or concept in my head and I just write something that relates to the concept. But for this one...I'm seriously winging it, cause...I have no idea where this is going, I don't even know if it'll turn out okay, but we'll see...hope it goes alright for the most of you guys, but yeah...
> 
> I will however admit that I wanted to write a Cafe Au for a while now, so...me writing this...right now...with out as much as an idea or plan...I think that was a terrible idea..oh well! Let's hope it doesn't end badly! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru owns a small cafe called "Future Fish" in a small town named Iwatobi, and everyday at nine in the morning, a handsome customer with a smile that belongs to an angel would come by to order tea and a few pastries.

The first time the handsome customer came into his cafe, it was the day of his opening. Haru thought he wouldn't get any customers that day since it was his grand opening, so he was about to flip the open sign to the close sign so he could go to the beach and be with the water, but then the handsome customer came in.

"Ah, you weren't about to close up were you?" the customer asked.

"...N-no, I um...well yeah...I just thought no one would actually come to be honest," Haru said a bit flustered.

"I understand, it's your grand opening and all, so of course business might be a bit slow, especially in this area of the town," the customer smiled. Haru felt like time stopped once the handsome customer smiled at him. "Well at least I get to be your first customer," the customer said.

"R-right, so what would you like to have?" Haru asked.

"Ah, well let's see...I would like your strongest tea, oh and a few of your pastries over there," the customer said as he pointed at the arranged pastries on display.

"Coming right up," Haru said as he went walked back to the other side of the counter and into the kitchen. He could see that the stranger sat at the counter as he pulled out a notepad and a pen from his messenger bag. Haru wasn't the type to be curious of what other people were doing, but he couldn't help but wonder what this handsome customer was doing. "What are you writing?" Haru asked with the cup of tea in his hands.

"Hm? Oh well I'm just writing some ideas for a book I want to write, I'm somewhat starting out as an author," the customer said.

"Really? So does that mean you're writing your first ever book?" Haru asked. He placed the tea on the counter and gently pushed it towards the customer.

"Well...trying to, I'm trying to get an idea of what the story should be about," the customer said, "but I got nothing."

"Well...what is the genre you want it to be about?" Haru asked as he walked towards the display of pastries and took out a couple of cakes and sweets for the customer.

"I kinda want it to be a romantic book, but without too much of the drama. I sorta want it to be more...subtle," the customer said as he took a sip from his tea.

"I see, but you know writing just plain out romance without any concept or how the romance is developed isn't going to sell well, it might as well be considered a terrible fan fiction," Haru said.

"Of course, I do have the genre, but I just don't know how to get the concept or how to show the romance, it might take me some time," the customer sighed.

"Well...if you need help, I could probably try my best, if I'm not too busy of course," Haru said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Really? That would be some great help for me," the customer said. He smiled once more at Haru, and Haru was very glad that he didn't close up shop early, or have any other customers to attend to. "Ah, I better get going, thank you for the tea and cakes, how much do I owe you?" the customer asked as he took out his wallet.

"N-nothing, it's on the house. It is the grand opening, so my first customer should have their food for free," Haru said, his cheeks tinted with red a bit.

"Wow, thank you! I'm very lucky today, I find this wonderful place, I didn't have to pay today, and I got to meet a very kind person," the customer said. His smile had to be Haru's favorite thing in the world, right next to water of course. "I'll see you tomorrow then," the customer said as he waved goodbye.

"S-see you," Haru said as he also waved goodbye. Once the customer left, Haru just realized something. "...I didn't get his name..."

* * *

 

The next couple of days has somehow became a routine. The handsome customer would come to the cafe at nine in the morning and order a cup of tea and a few pastries. Somehow the Gods must be favoring Haru since around that time, no other customer will show up until after the handsome customer leaves. Haru was happy to spend more time with the handsome customer and helping him get some ideas for his book, but he really wished he had an opportunity to get his name.

"So, got any ideas yet?" Haru asked.

"So far, I got the setting done," the handsome customer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided that the majority of the setting will take place at the cafe the protagonist is working at," the customer said.

"Cafe? Why a cafe? I mean sure I own one and all, but that doesn't mean it's exciting or anything," Haru said.

"On the contrary, a cafe is a great place to start a romance," the handsome customer said, "it's small enough for the two people to see each other, and some of the food and drinks at a cafe somehow helps create the romance between the two people."

"I-I see..." Haru said as he tried hiding his blush once again. "By the way, did you create a protagonist?"

"...That...I still need to work on," the handsome customer said.

"Well...if this cafe is such an inspiration for you, I'm sure you'll get a protagonist very soon," Haru said.

"I hope so," the customer said as he took a sip from his tea. Haru always wondered why the customer only ordered tea and pastries. It's not that it's a bad thing, but for him being an upcoming author, shouldn't he be drinking more coffee than tea?

"Wouldn't you rather have some coffee since it's the morning after all?" Haru asked one day.

"Ah...well...coffee isn't really my thing, every time I have some, it's either too bitter or too sweet, my taste buds are very sensitive when it comes to bitter and sweet things," the customer said.

That was when Haru knew he needed to make the perfect cup of coffee for this handsome customer before he collapses on the street for only drinking tea, and it's not because he has a bit of a crush on him.

"I see..." Haru simply said as he headed into the kitchen. The customer became confused at to why Haru asked him that question, and then suddenly left. Of course, the customer simply let it go and went back to writing his ideas. It has already been a couple of minutes, and Haru still didn't come out of the kitchen, and the customer has already packed up his stuff and was about to leave.

"Um...I'm going to go now!" the customer exclaimed as he was about to leave. Haru suddenly burst through the kitchen door and carefully placed a cup on the counter.

"W-wait! Don't go yet," Haru said.

"Eh? W-what were you doing in there?" the customer said. He saw that Haru's hair was a bit messy and his cheeks were a bit red and had stains of a dark brown powder.

"I...I know you said you don't drink coffee because of how it wasn't the right amount of sweet and bitter, s-so...I made this for you," Haru said as he lifted the cup and offered it to the customer.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," the customer said.

"I want to, besides, it's for your own safety and good," Haru said.

"S-safety? How is a cup of coffee suppose to-"

"Just drink it already, I spent like almost an hour remaking the coffee," Haru said impatiently.

"Alright alright," the customer sighed as he hesitantly took a sip of the coffee Haru made. His eyes widen, and Haru could practically see sparkles in his eyes.

"H-how is it?"

"It's amazing!" the customer exclaimed.

"R-really?"

"Yes! T-this has to be the best coffee I ever had...or at least the only coffee that I actually like drinking!" the customer smiled as he took another sip from the coffee.

"I'm glad, if you're going to be an author, you need all the energy you can get," Haru said.

"...Y-you made this to help me write my book?" the customer asked.

"Yeah," Haru blushed, but kept his stoic face on.

"...Thank you, Haruka," the customer said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, it's written on your name tag, and your name was also on the sign outside," the customer said.

"R-right...may I know your name?"

"Oh how rude of me!" the customer blushed as he realized he never gave his name to Haru, "My name is Tachibana Makoto, but you can call me Makoto since we're friends," Makoto smiled.

"T-then...you can call me Haru...I honestly hate my name," Haru sighed.

"Really? I think Haruka is a beautiful name," Makoto smiled.

"...I think both your name and appearance is beautiful," Haru mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but I'm glad you like the coffee, I'll make it for you everyday as we work on your book," Haru said.

"That would be wonderful," Makoto smiled, he waved goodbye and left the cafe, leaving a very happy Haru.

Haru suddenly felt something rubbing his ankle and saw a stray cat at his feet. Haru picked it up and let it sit on the counter.

"You must have come in when Makoto was about to leave, huh?" Haru said towards the cat, knowing he'll never get a response. The cat simply rubbed against Haru's hand. "Guess you can stay for a bit," Haru said. The cat meowed, and for some reason, Haru felt like the cat knew exactly why Haru was feeling really happy right now.

"...I think I'm in love with my first ever customer," Haru finally said as he started petting the cat. The cat simply meowed in response.

* * *

 

"Eh? When did you get a cat?" Makoto asked on the next day.

"Yesterday, it's not really mine, it's actually a stray, you must have let it in when you were about to leave," Haru said as he stroke the cat's fur.

"I'm very sorry for that, but this cat is very cute," Makoto said as he started stroking the cat's fur. The cat must have sense the good in Makoto, or maybe Makoto was secretly a cat himself because the cat started walking closer towards Makoto and let him continue stroking its fur.

"It seems to like you," Haru commented. He thought the whole thing was very cute, but he'll never admit that.

"Y-yeah, guess you could say cats like me," Makoto blushed as he continue stroking the cat.

"Hm, well I can see why cat's like you," Haru said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah...you're a very kind person, and not only that, but you have a very calming and relaxing aura, it's no wonder cats approach you," Haru said.

"W-weird, my friends from high school also said something like that," Makoto laughed.

"Well...it's true," Haru simply said.

"I-I see," Makoto blushed.

The two became silent, and then Haru remembered he had to make the coffee.

"I should make that coffee for you," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto stuttered. Haru walked towards the kitchen and started making the coffee. Since Haru wrote the recipe, he didn't have to worry about messing up like yesterday. Once Haru was done, he went back to the counter and placed the cup on the counter. "Thank you," Makoto said.

"Hope the coffee is working for you," Haru said.

"I believe so, I somehow have much more energy than whatever energy the tea gave me," Makoto said.

"Good, you need all that energy to write your book," Haru said.

"Actually, I had a couple of ideas last night," Makoto grinned.

"Really? Can I hear about it?"

"Of course, I decided to make the protagonist work in the cafe, and his love interest would be a customer he sees everyday," Makoto said, "when the protagonist sees the customer for the first time, he develops a crush for them, and soon that crush turns into love."

For some reason, that idea sounds a bit familiar. "It sounds great, now you just need to write the details and everything else," Haru said.

"I'm working on it," Makoto sighed. Suddenly, the cat started playing with Makoto's pen once he placed it on the counter. "Aren't you a playful thing...hey are you going to keep it?"

"Why?"

"Well...this little guy seems really friendly, and it looks like it needs a good home, I would adopt it if my apartment allows pets, and I can't leave it at my parent's home since my dad is a bit allergic to cats," Makoto said.

"...I guess I could take it home," Haru said.

"Really?" Makoto said.

"Yeah...I don't mind having a cat companion around," Haru said as he stroke the cat's fur, earning him a purring sound.

"That's great...hey maybe you should also take it to work with you, that way the cat can be with its new master more," Makoto suggested.

"Do you want me to turn this cafe into a cat cafe, or do you actually want to see it everyday?" Haru teased.

"W-well...maybe the second part," Makoto chuckled.

After spending time on the story, it was about time for Makoto to leave.

"See you tomorrow Haru, and I'll see you tomorrow as well," Makoto said as he gave the cat a final stroke to the fur.

"See you," Haru said.

"Oh, you should also give it a name soon," Makoto simply said then he left.

"Name?" Haru said as he looked at the cat. The cat simply stared at Haru, as Haru stared at the cat. "...Saba," Haru simply said. The cat meowed. Haru got a new cat.

* * *

 

"Y-you named it...Saba?" Makoto said after Haru told him what he named his new companion.

"Yes," Haru said.

"...Why?"

"I like saba, and it responded when I said it," Haru said.

"It was probably thinking you were going to offer it some saba," Makoto said.

"Well, it can still have some saba," Haru said.

"That's not the point, now it's going to sound weird when you say you're going to cook some saba, I feel like you're going to traumatize the cat," Makoto said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Haru huffed.

The cat simply played with Makoto pen, but then started playing with Makoto's glasses.

"Oh, don't play with those, Saba," Makoto said as he quickly took his glasses and put them back in his bag.

"Already using its name I see?" Haru couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Makoto chuckled. He then ordered his usual, and Haru quickly prepared them. Saba simply played with Makoto, as he tries to get some work done. "By the way, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Should it matter?"

"Of course, especially when you know...you got to...well...you know when they mature and-"

"I get it," Haru said.

"Actually, you should probably get it check, it was a stray after all," Makoto said.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow," Haru said.

"That good...actually...do you mind if I come with you?"

Yes! Of course you can! I would love to have you come with me! "Why?" Haru asked.

"Well...since your a new pet owner and all, the entire experience might make you feel panicked or something, so it's best to have a friend help you take your pet to the vet," Makoto said.

"Where did you get that info from?"

"I read it from a pamphlet once, I was taking my fishes to the vet and well...you could say I was like a worried parent," Makoto blushed.

"Over a couple of fishes?"

"D-don't judge me, I happen to love animals," Makoto pouted. That was adorable, Haru thought.

"Alright then, you can come with," Haru said.

"Great, oh we should probably have each other's number so we can contact each other and where we'll meet," Makoto said as he took out his phone.

"O-of course," Haru blushed. They exchanged numbers and Makoto started packing his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haru, and you too...Saba," Makoto hesitated on saying the name.

"You'll get use to it eventually," Haru said.

"I guess," Makoto sighed as he left.

Haru looked at the number in his contact list, and he couldn't help but smile and feel a bit giddy. He looked at the cat that looked a bit say that Makoto was gone. He gently petted its head, earning him a purr.

"You are my lucky cat," Haru simply said as he smiled gently at the cat.

* * *

 

"A-are you nervous Haru?" Makoto asked nervously.

"Not really, but I think your more nervous than me," Haru said.

"W-well...I really like the little guy, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Makoto said.

"I understand, but don't worry, I'm sure it's fine," Haru said.

"Y-you sure? W-what if it turns out he has a parasite in his belly and they need to do some surgery on him just to get it out? It's still a kitten Haru! W-what if it dies!?" Makoto panicked. He really was a worrying parent, or more like a worrying cat lover.

"Okay, which one of us owns the cat here?" Haru said.

"I'm sorry Haru...I guess I went a bit overboard, huh?"

"Yeah...somewhat, but don't worry, it'll be fine," Haru said. He hesitantly grabbed Makoto's hand and squeezed it a bit to show that he'll be by Makoto's side if anything happens. Makoto looked at Haru, and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Haru," Makoto said.

"Don't mention it," Haru said.

"Excuse me, are you Nanase-san?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, is Saba alright?"

"Yes, Saba is alright, we did gave her a vaccination shot, but other than that, your cat is very healthy," the nurse smiled.

"Thank goodness...wait did you say Saba was a male?" Makoto asked.

"That's right, we checked and it seems your little friend is a female, we would like you to bring her back in the future when she matures, but other than that, she's fine," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"No problem, now please come with me to pick up Saba," the nurse said as he lead the boys to the office and got Saba. Saba was fine, she actually seemed really happy once she saw Haru and Makoto, though she quickly walked towards Makoto's leg.

"Hey there little guy, I'm so happy you're okay," Makoto said as he carefully picked her up and stroke her belly.

"Isn't that sweet, you're very lucky to have a boyfriend like him," the nurse smiled when she gave Haru the paperwork he had to sign.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Haru blushed, "he's just a friend."

"What a shame, a guy like him should start seeing someone soon," the nurse simply said as she took the paperwork back and walked off. Haru looked back and saw that Makoto was still playing with Saba. 

"...Yeah...I think I know the perfect person he should be with," Haru blushed as he walked towards the two. They all went back to the cafe and continued their routine.

* * *

 

It's been almost a year now since Haru opened his cafe and met the handsome Makoto, and Haru felt that it was time that he finally tell Makoto his feelings. He waited for Makoto to come, but for some reason, Makoto didn't come to the cafe at his usual time.

"...Where is he?" Haru said to himself as he looked at the clock and realized it was way passed nine already. Saba was also waiting impatiently for Makoto to arrived, probably wanting Makoto to arrive already and pet her belly like usual.

Soon the small cafe was starting to get customers, and there was still no sign of Makoto. Haru was about to text him to see what was happening, but suddenly the door opened to reveal a very tired Makoto.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked as he walked towards Makoto, who had his hands on his knee as he tried to catch his breath.

"S-sorry, I just ran all the way from a publishing company to get here," Makoto said.

"W-what? Was that why you came in late?" Haru asked.

"Y-yeah, I...I finished my book...a-and I sent it to the publishing company to check it out, t-they loved it! I'm going to get my book published!" Makoto said.

"That's great," Haru smiled as he lead Makoto to the counter to let him sit.

"Y-yeah, s-soon my book will be published and I'll...I'll be a real author," Makoto smiled. Haru was extremely happy for him, but then realized something.

"...Hey...once your book gets published...I guess you'll be a bit busy since you'll probably have to go on a book tour or something like that..." Haru said.

"I-I guess...I guess that means I might not have time to visit the cafe in the morning for awhile..." Makoto said sadly.

"...Yeah...but...this is a great opportunity for you, you should be happy," Haru said.

"Y-yeah...hey Haru, once my book is released to the public, can you not buy it," Makoto said.

"Eh? Why?"

"...Because...I want to give you a free copy before the release date, I want you to be the first to read it," Makoto smiled.

"...A-alright," Haru said.

"Great...I guess I better let you go back to work," Makoto said.

"Right...see you...later then?" Haru said.

"...Yeah, I'll try to see you as soon as possible," Makoto said. He waved goodbye and left the cafe. His plan to confess to him was somehow destroyed.

* * *

 

It was the day before Makoto's release day for his book, but already bookshops and a couple of other book related stores had posters for the book. Everyone in Iwatobi have been talking about it and were excited for tomorrow. Haru was behind the counter like usual, with Saba by his side. He hasn't seen Makoto for awhile, probably busy with the publishing company and the book.

Haru looked at the door in hopes of Makoto coming, but there was still no sign of him. He then went into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. When he came out of the kitchen, he realized what he just made.

He made Makoto's personal coffee.

"...I miss him," Haru sighed as he sat down and was about to sip at his coffee when he heard the door opening.

"...You don't mind making me some coffee as well, do you?"

"Makoto!" Haru stood up quickly and almost spilled his coffee. "Y-you're here!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy with the book, and well...since it's the day before the release day...I had some free time...and I wanted to fulfill my promise," Makoto said as he took out a book from his bag and placed it on the counter.

"You're book..."

"Yeah, like I said, I want you to be the first to read it," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Haru said he opened the book and started reading it. Before he could read the actual book, he saw that the first page had a note from the author.

"I...I want you to read the note first," Makoto said.

"Okay," Haru said as he started reading the note.

_To the people who purchased this book, I want to say thank you!_

_This happens to be my first ever book, and to be honest, I had a hard time trying to think up an idea for the story._

_That all changed when I met a wonderful person at a cafe I visit everyday since it opened._

_I won't say their name since I don't want anyone to bother them, but I will say this._

_I love them, and I want to be with them forever and ever, drinking coffee together at nine in the morning._

_So if they're reading this, I do hope they know that I love their cafe, I love their cat, I love their pastries, I love their coffee!_

_But most of all...I love them the most._

_I do hope you enjoy the book!_

_-Makoto Tachibana_

Haru felt his face heat up as he finished reading the note, he looked up and saw that Makoto was also blushing.

"When did you?"

"When you made that coffee for me...it had to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done, well...at lease someone who isn't my family...I never met someone who was willing to help me, when they barely know me, heck I didn't even give you my name till later," Makoto said.

"...So you love me," Haru said.

"Y-yeah...I love you...what about you Haru? How do you feel about me?"

"...I love you too, I love since the day you walked into my cafe," Haru said.

"...That seems unrealistic," Makoto pointed out.

"I don't care, so shut up and kiss me," Haru said as he pulled at the collar of Makoto's shirt and pulled him until their lips collided. Makoto's face was extremely red, and his eyes were wide, while Haru's eyes were closed.

"I love you Haru," Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru said.

"Y-you know...I always thought that us confessing would be more like the book's ending, then again I wrote it before it even happened," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I may have written the book based on us and what we've been doing," Makoto said as he looked away in embarrassment.

Haru let go of Makoto's collar, and looked at a random page of the book. He saw that the protagonist has made a special cake for the person he loves. He the read another page where the protagonist and his love interest found a small puppy and the protagonist named it mackerel. There was even a page, where the protagonist had flour on his face the entire time, as his love interest enters the cafe and was about to mention it, similar to that time when Haru was baking a cake for a special customer, and the mixer malfunctioned and a lot of flour flew on to his face just as Makoto walked in and was about to mention it.

"....Really? You included that part?"

"I wanted to give the characters more of a personality," Makoto grinned.

"How original of you," Haru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I maybe a good writer, but that doesn't mean I'm good at coming up with the story," Makoto said.

"Right, well I can't wait to see what you come up with on your next book," Haru said.

"Well...I know a certain someone will be here to offer me some assistance and some cakes," Makoto smiled.

"You better believe it," Haru said, "by the way, what do you want to order today? The usual?"

"No...coffee for two please, and maybe a date on Saturday?" Makoto said.

"...Two coffees and a date, coming right up," Haru smiled.

They spent the rest of the day talking, kissing, and drinking their coffee, without any customers coming in at all that day, it wasn't until they realized that Saba either accidentally or intentionally flipped the sign to say the cafe was closed. For that, Haru, and also Makoto, were grateful.


End file.
